resident naruto
by Ryu mendez
Summary: naruto hijo del yondaime hokage es abandonado y olvidado por las personas que deberian amarlo, cierto dia conoce a un chico que le dara una oportunidad en un nuevo mundo ¿quien sera? ?a que mundo ira?. pasan y lean para saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están aquí les traigo un cross que se me vino a la mente y pues lo quiero hacer, disfruten del cross naruto-resident evil, NO PERTENEZCO NADA

Capitulo 1

Un abandono

Naruto namikaze uzumaki un niño que es el contenedor del kyubi no yoko el posee su conciencia y sus hermanas su poder, su familia lo quería al pricipio pero eso se fue al retrete cuando las dos niñas desataron un poco del poder de kyubi cuando tenían una "amistosa" pelea con su hermano mayor, minato y kushina no lo veian y no sabían de su existencia cuando lo reconocían solo lo saludaban como si no fuera la gran cosa. Naruto esta comenzando a cansarse pues ni sus padres ni sus padrinos lo tomaban como lo que era su hijo y ahijado pero tal parece que a ellos les da igual, la vida de naruto fue un poco peor cuando kushina dio a luz a otro hijo que llamo menma, naruto tenia cinco años cuando menma nació y decir que su vida se pondría mejor se dan una patada en el trasero pues la poca "atención" que recibia naruto fue reducido a la mitad pero había una esperanza y esa era que menma si lo quería tanto que sus primeras palabras eran naruto, naruto lloro cuando escucho las primeras palabras de su hermano menor pero no compenso todo lo que sufria por el abandono que tuvo.

Naruto tubo suficiente, cuando sus padres fueron a entrenar tras desecharle otra vez se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de caza que le dio un viajero hace poco y huyó en lagrimas, los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron pues estaban dormidos, naruto antes de irse se despidió de sus amigos los únicos que tenia en toda la aldea y ellos eran mikoto, itachi y shisui uchiha. El sandaime que es honrado por sacrificarse el dia en que el kyubi ataco, naruto no le guarda rencor al sandaime pues sabia que lo hizo por el "bien" de konoha pero aun con todos sus años de experiencia no se daba cuenta de que la gente de la aldea es una bola de egoístas y manipuladores solo para decir una de las pocas cosas de las que eran. Naruto antes de irse de la aldea escribió una carta para cuando sus "padres" se dieran cuenta de su existencia

Corrió hasta llegar a una cueva y ahí lloro hasta quedarse dormido, pero todo lo sucedido fue visto por kon, el dios encargado de custodiar el mundo ninja, el estaba hirviendo de enojo por lo hecho por la familia namikaze y pensó en algo para ayudar al peli-rubio namikaze y así que fue a buscar a su hermana

Cierto dominio una mujer hermosa de pelo negro largo y cuerpo de reloj observaba las acciones que pasaban en una ciudad alejada del mundo shinobi, esta no estaba en total equilibrio, pero en eso sintió una presencia familiar y observo a su hermano kon apareciendo a su lado

-hola nii-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto la diosa de la muerte

-vengo a pedir tu ayuda para llevar a un niño a "ese" mundo- dijo kon que le dio a entender de que mundo hablaba, en eso kon le conto la historia de naruto, cuando termino la diosa de la muerte estaba furiosa por lo que había oído

-esos idiotas como pueden despreciar y olvidar a su propia sangre y carne- exclamo enojada

-Elais-nee calmate por eso vengo por tu ayuda quiero mandarlo con ella y que le enseñe- dijo kon(Na: le pondré un nombre de mi invención ahora será exael) mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana

-me calmare pero como lo llevaras a ese mundo- pregunto elais con curiosidad

-facil el en este momento esta dormiendo en una cueva, abriremos un portal y lo llevaremos pero antes le diremo si quiere y si es así le cambiaremos la sangre con la de ella- dijo exael con tono de cerebrito

-ok exael-nii pero y que quieres que haga yo- pregunto otra vez elais

-pues quiero saber donde se encuentra ella en este momento y saber si no esta contagiada- respondió exael

-aun no se porque dejaste que crearan el virus, sabias que era muy peligroso y aun así no hiciste nada… hay no sabes cuanto te quiero ni-san ahora tengo muchas almas- dijo elais sacándole una gota de sudor al tamaño de un perro chihuahua

-etto claro ne-san haz me ese favor quieres creo que naruto se esta levantando- dijo exael que desapareció para continuar con sus labores de dios

[ solo espero que el niño este bien a donde va a ir] pensaba elais con un poco de preocupación antes de continuar con lo suyo

Cerca de donde estaba naruto una luz ilumino la noche dejando ver a exael apareciendo, quien rápidamente corrió a naruto quien seguía dormido

-chico…oi ¿estas bien?- pregunto exael mientras movia a naruto un poco , el abrió los ojos, y se quedo mirando a exael

-que…- tartamudeo naruto al ver a exael que vestia una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones de color blanco junto con sus sandalias de color gris

-tranquilo chico,solo pregunto si estabas bien- dijo exael

-soy exael, quien eres tu- pregunto exael ya sabiendo quien era

-na…naruto- dijo naruto con timidez

-bueno, naruto. Cuéntame tu historia ¿Por qué estas aquí tirado solo en una cueva?- que también ya conocía la historia pero quería escucharla de el

Naruto se lo dijo todo. Empezando a sollozar y a llorar al terminar, exael termino mas que enojado. Solo no entraba en furia por el niño ante el porque si no usaría sus poderes de dios para darle una gran plaga a konoha.

-eso es terrible. Voy a proponerte algo chico- dijo exael

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer señor?- pregunto inocentemente, exael solo le revolvió el cabello antes de contestarle

-sabes soy kami pero mi verdadero nombre es exael- dijo exael mientras naruto quedaba en shock

-ere… eres kami, kami-sama- grito naruto

-si soy kami pero mi nombre es exael- dijo exael una vez mas

-si eres kami porque me dejaste en la soledad- exigió saber naruto, exael solo se entristeció

-yo no pude hacer nada aunque fuera kami- dijo muy triste exael, naruto lo vio como era tristeza real no fingida ahí comprendió todo

-exael-sama que era lo que me ofrecías- dijo naruto con un poco de curiosidad

-te ofrezco una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo mundo donde podras vivir pero por un costo del que no te puedo decir- dijo exael aumentando la curiosidad de naruto

-acepto- dijo naruto

-bien pero tienes que volver a konoha- dijo exael

-NO TODO MENOS ESO, YO AHÍ NO VUELVO- grito naruto mientras movia las manos en una señal de negación

-escucha naruto debes ir para que el yondaime no moleste en el futuro- dijo exael calmando un poco a naruto

-bien escribe en un papel y yo te dire lo que debes escribir- dijo exael, naruto solo lo vio con nerviosismo

-que pasa- dijo confundido exael por el modo de naruto que comenzaba a sudar

-yo, etto no se escribir- dijo naruto

-no te enseñaron eso- pregunto exael

-no mis padres solo le enseñaban a mis hermanas natsumi y mito- dijo con tristeza naruto

[malditos humanos] pensaba con enojo exael

-bueno naruto yo te enseñare a escribir y a leer- dijo exael con una sonrisa

{al dia siguiente}

Naruto ya había aprendido a escribir y a leer, había escrito una carta que iba a ser entregada al yondaime hokage minato namikaze su "padre". Naruto atraveso el muro sin miedo con el papel en mano. Sabia que nadie pasaba por aquí, y además, nadie repararía en el. Al poco rato llego al despacho de su padre y toco la puerta recibiendo un "pase", paso sin nada de miedo al entrar vio a minato batallando con el papeleo cuando lo vio.

-si natsu… ah naruto- se corrigio al notar a su hijo, como recordando que también era suyo

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado- dijo con iindiferencia

[que maldito, siempre para todo por una palabra, solo para cumplirle a natsumi] pensó naruto

-¿puedes firmar esto?- dijo tendiéndole el papel

Minato que no veía la razón por la que un niño cargara algo importante no le presto mucha atención

-no tengo tiempo para juegos naruto, estoy ocupado ¿acaso no ves?- dijo minato, naruto solo le dijo un "pero" fue interrumpido por minato

-naruto… si firmo me dejaras en paz- dijo minato

[bingo] pensó naruto mientras que en su mente un chibi naruto alzaba su pulgar y atrás de el había una explosión(tipo power rangers)

-prometo que no te volveré a molestar si firmas esto y yo nunca rompo una promesa- dijo naruto [a diferencia de otros] pensó lo ultimo

-bien- dijo mientras lo firmaba y lo sellaba

-ten un buen dia- dijo minato, naruto solo salió de la habitación y dejar el papel en los archivos de formulario. Un formulario de cambio no era un namikaze ni tenia que ver con el, la familia se comprometía a no molestarle si no era para algo importante (aunque ya no estaría)

De vuelta se encontró el archivo de seguridad no jutsu. No había guardias o seguridad debido a un sello de sangre, con el ADN del hokage en el. Y tardaría en el ritual de cambio de sangre, en ese momento regreso a la cueva donde estaba exael esperando con el ritual ya listo, después de unas horas naruto ya había cambiado su apariencia, ahora tenia el cabello de color castaño, sus ojos también cambiaron de color a uno de café claro. Exael abrió un portal detrás suyo y le dijo a naruto que atravesara el portal para ir al nuevo mundo, naruto y exael lo cruzaron y cuando salieron pudieron ver una ciudad en ruinas, y tal parecían unos cuerpos en descomposición pero estos estaban caminando, exael y naruto caminaron entre ellos hasta llegar a un lugar aislado donde encontraron a una mujer que en opinión de naruto era hermosa. Ambos caminaron hacia la mujer que les apunto con su escopeta recortada. Naruto se escondió detrás de la piernas de exael mientras este le hablaba como si fuera una conocida

-hola me llamo exael- se presento este con una reverencia

-me llamo alice- dijo la chica conocida como Alice (viste igual que en la película 3)

-alice quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo exael, extrañando a alice

-que favor- pregunto alice

-cuida de naruto por favor- dijo exael mientras que naruto solo abria los ojos

-no- dijo alice

-vamos alice antes escucha la historia del chico- dijo exael mientras le contaba la historia de naruto a alice, alice al oir la historia del pequeño comenzó a sollozar y también se enfurecía a niveles inimaginables

-ELLOS SE ATREVIERON A HACERTE ESO- grito alice

-entonces lo cuidaras Alice- pregunto exael

-si no pienso dejar al pequeño con esa familia- dijo Alice

-adios naruto, adiós alice- dijo exael que desapareció sorprendiendo a Alice

-tu nombre es naruto ¿verdad? Bueno te dire lo que sucede- dijo Alice que le explico a naruto sobre el virus-T además de que le inyecto el antivirus

-entonces como se matan a esas personas- pregunto naruto

-dandole un tiro en la cabeza- dijo Alice

-y yo tendre un arma igual que la tuya- pregunto naruto viendo la escopeta recortada que llevaba Alice

-si, pero a su debido tiempo- respondió Alice dándole una sonrisa a naruto

-ok kasan Alice- dijo naruto de una forma cariñosa a Alice que lo vio tierno y le dio un abrazo

{6 años después}

Ahora vemos a un naruto de 11 años que vestia una camisa de color negro junto con un pantalón de color azul oscuro, también llevaba unos tenis de color café claro y sus armas en la espalda las cuales era, una pistola 9mm, una escopeta recortada y un sable. Si naruto estaba armado hasta los dientes, iba acompañado de Alice que en este tiempo parecía que no envejeció ni un dia.

Ahora van con camino al desierto donde habían sobrevivientes del virus-T, naruto recordaba como era su familia antes de irse a raccoon city, ahora tenia a su primer amigo que resulta ser el kyubi, aun recordaba como exael libero al kyubi

{flash back}

Unos días después de que naruto llego a raccoon city, un dia llego exael diciendo que naruto debía tener interacción con otras personas que no fueran no-muertos, entonces dicidio sacar al kyubi del estomago de naruto, fue muy doloroso para naruto pero al final valio la pena pues el kyubi había salido del sello que puso minato.

-hola-saludo kyubi alzando la mano

-tu, tu, tu eres el kyubi- grito naruto soprendido

-si soy kyubi y tu eras mi carcelero- dijo kyubi con un poco de burla

-ya no asustes al niño- dijo exael

-gomen, bueno naruto mi nombre no es kyubi solo es mi titulo, mi verdadero nombre es abigor- se presento abigor mientras que una luz lo rodeaba y cuando desapareció se pudo ver a un chico de 17 años que tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo color, vestía una polera de color rojo carmesí y unos pantalones negros

-que voy a hacer contigo abigor- dijo exael con una gota de sudor en la nuca

En ese momento Alice sale de unos arboles por el ruido que se escuchaba entonces saco su escopeta recortada y apunto a abigor pero exael la detuvo.

-espera alice el es amigo de naruto- dijo exael mientras que alice bajaba su escopeta

-hola señorita Alice me llamo abigor, es un gusto- dijo abigor que hizo una reverencia

-hola el gusto es mio- dijo Alice que guardo su escopeta

{fin del flash back}

Naruto, alice y abigor iban en una camioneta que manejaba abigor, llegaron a una estación de gasolina por algo de comer y poner gasolina a la camioneta que estaba bien equipada pues llevaba una ametralladora arriba del capo, en frente llevaba picos para darle a los zombis que se aparecieran.

{konoha}

Podemos ver a minato namikaze luchando con el papeleo cuando jiraiya apareció por la ventana

-hola sensei que lo trae por aquí- pregunto minato mientras fimaba un papel

-que la uno no puede venir a visitar a mi alumno estrella- dijo algo dolido jiraiya

-lo vuelvo a repetir, que haces aquí- pregunto minato con algo de fastidio

-me llamaron los sapos diciendo que la profecía cambio- dijo jiraiya

-y que dice la nueva profecía- pregunto curioso minato

-de dos personas llegara-

-su destino será el olvido y odio tendrá-

-pero no se vengara-

-la paz a un nuevo mundo traerá-

-contra zombis luchara-

-y con amigos lo ayudaran-

-volvera por los que alguna vez quiso-

-y después regresara a batallar-

Termino de decir jiraiya mientras que minato se sorprendia pues no conocía a los zombis que jiraiya había dicho

-y quien crees que es el elegido- pregunto minato

-yo digo que seria mito o natsumi, pues son sus hijas y sus amigos pueden ser los herederos de los clanes- dijo jiraiya

-a si que mis hijas traerán la paz- dijo minato para si mismo pero jiraiya lo escucho

-si yo supongo, bueno yo seguire con mi investigación- dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida y desaparecia en un shushin

Minato se puso a pensar sobre su familia pues la información que jiraiya le dio era la prueba que el necesitaba, si antes sus hijas eran fuertes hoy debía iniciar con un nuevo entrenamiento pero ¿Qué era un zombi? Se preguntaba ya que nunca vio uno en su vida, bueno pensó sobre toda su familia sobre mito,natsuki,menma, kushina y naruto. El frunció el seño al recordar a naruto pues desde que prometió a no molestarlo mas dejo de mostrar su cara en la casa y lugares a donde iba, pero el quería hacer las paces con el pues quería que fuera útil en el entrenamiento de sus hijas así como para tener un "amistoso" encuentro con sus hijas, sip minato quería a naruto solo para ser un saco de boxeo.

Minato quería inicial hoy para que pudiera ser de utilidad y no un vago que no hace nada todo el dia, fue en un destello hacia su casa pero antes dejo a su secretaria a cargo del papeleo pero ella en el fondo quería mucho al hijo de su hokage ¿Por qué? Ella vio como el niño era golpeado y ella no podía hacer nada, se prometió a si misma que algún dia ayudaría a ese niño.

En la casa del yondaime podemos ver a kushina cocinando alegremente cuando se puso a pensar si naruto era parte de la familia porque no comían todos juntos, ya no lo veía en ninguna parte de su hogar pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a minato que llego a la cocina y le dio un beso a kushina en el cuello.

-mina-kun llegaste temprano- dijo alegremente kushina

-si, sabes donde esta naruto- pregunto minato

-para que lo quieres minato- le pregunto kushina a minato

-porque jiraiya-sensei me dijo sobre una nueva profecía y también dijo que natsumi o mito salvaran al mundo- y a si minato le conto todo a kushina sobre como naruto podría ser útil con el entrenamiento de sus hermanas y sobre como iban a usarlo como saco de boxeo, al principio kushina se negó pero después de pensarlo asintió pues si ese era el precio que debían pagar por la salvación del mundo que así sea. La puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a una chica de 11 años de pelo rojo un calco igual a su madre excepto por sus ojos azules esta niña es mito namikaze uzumaki hermana menor de naruto

-kasan, naruto-nii puede entrenar con nosotras- pregunto mito pues ella quería mucho a su hermano pero no lo demostraba

-si mito-chan, dile a naruto que baje para darle la noticia- dijo minato para dar inicio al entrenamiento de sus hijas (NA: que puto es minato ¿no creen?)

-hai- dijo mito y corrió hasta el cuarto de naruto

-mina-kun crees que sea bueno dejar que naruto se acerque a sus hermanas, recuerda que tiene al kyubi dentro de el ¿no seria peligroso?- pregunto con preocupación kushina

-no te preocupes kushi-chan, naruto no se acercara demasiado a sus hermanas- respondió minato dando confianza a kushina que se alivio al oir esas palabras.

-KASAN,OTOSAN VENGAN- grito mito en la habitación de naruto, los padres fueron corriendo junto con los demás que habitaban la casa, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a mito en shock y apuntando la habitación de su "hermano"

Minato y los demás vieron la habitación de naruto y vieron que todo estaba vacio pero algo abundaba en el cuarto… polvo, solo había polvo nada mas era un pobre cuarto de color gris sin nada mas que una cama, no era como la habitación de sus hermanos que tenían regalos, decoraciones, juguetes y demás cosas que le regalaban los aldeanos y sus padres, vieron una hoja de papel en la cama de naruto minato lo agarro con un poco de miedo y comenzó a leerlo

-Familia namikaze si están leyendo esto ¡felicidades! Recordaron que existo

la verdad es que me canse de ustedes no me tomaban en cuenta y yo me quedaba solo

no los odio pero tampoco los perdono solo me despido de mi ototo menma que fue el único que en verdad me quería en la familia pero ustedes hasta se olvidaban de mi comida solo por una estúpida profecía del baka de jiraiya, no me busquen pues no me encontraran, tal vez vuelva pero aun no se me dan mucha lastima ustedes

firma: naruto-

la familia namikaze estaba llorando pues su hijo/hermano se fue de la casa hasta que kushia tomo la carta y miro la fecha.

-esto es de hace seis años, nuestro hijo se fue hace seis años y no nos dimos cuenta- dijo kushina que lloraba cual magdalena, el pequeño menma estaba fuera del cuarto de naruto

-yo sabia que ni-san se fue- dijo menma

-Y PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE- grito kushina

-para que ustedes no lo tomaban en cuenta se olvidaron de el yo en ese tiempo tenia tres años pero no era estúpido, ustedes son malos con ni-san yo solo espero que me lleve a donde este porque a mi también me olvidaban pero no tanto como a ni-san- dijo menma mientras salía del cuarto de naruto dejando a una familia desolada

-[esto es mi culpa, ni-san perdóname]- pensaba mito con lagrimas

-[hmp ni-san yo se que te fuiste porque no te querían pero es lo mejor para ti]- pensaba natsumi también con lagrimas…

{con naruto}

Naruto estornudo fuertemente en el vehiculo en que viajaban con dirección al desierto preocupando a Alice

-hijo te encuentras- pregunto Alice

-si mama estoy bien de seguro que ellos ya se acordaron de mi- respondió naruto con algo de enojo

-ah los namikaze se dieron cuenta de que no estabas- dijo abigor

-si abigor-nii ya se acordaron, tengo que ver si exael me deja volver por mi pequeño hermano- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a Alice

-naruto no que no los querías volver a ver- dijo Alice

-si deje eso mama pero ototo menma no tiene la culpa es el como yo es olvidado por ellos y yo volveré- dijo naruto

-deacuerdo hijo pero abigor ira contigo- dijo Alice

-no mama quiero que abigor se quede contigo quiero irme sabiendo que estaras bien- dijo naruto

-naruto yo estare bien no te preocupes, además el te ayudara con eso que dijiste como se llamaba ¿gatra?- dijo Alice confundida

-no mama es chakra pero ahora quiero acabar con los zombis y ayudarte- dijo naruto

-naruto tu ya hiciste mucho acabando los zombis recuerdo como acabaste con la mitad de esos zombis en raccoon city y me ayudaste a acabar con la reina roja- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-pero… bien mama ire pero solo me quedare unos pocos años ahí para aprender y después te ayudare- dijo naruto con una mirada decidida

-[así será hijo]- pensaba Alice

-[muajaja kushina y minato verán que por adorar a esas mocosas se dejaron alejar de sus hijos, ojala que no los quieran devuelta]- pensaba abigor que conducía mas rápido

-[ahora le pediré a abigor a que me enseñe lo del chakra, porque si voy y no se nada me ira mal]- pensaba naruto

Y se acabo les gusto el primer capitulo de este fic, y si alguien me dira que naruto esta por acabar lo se pero igual yo seguire con mis fics sin importar que… chau chau

Feliz dia de brujas/Happy halloween, A todos los lectores


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En la hoja

Naruto junto con los demás llegaron al desierto y Alice se encontró con unos cuantos zombis al igual que naruto y los demás pero ellos los mataron con la ametralladora que tenia la camioneta en que viajaban, naruto y abigor han estado entrenando en algo que abigor aprendió cuando estaba con rikudo… el elemento solar y fusión de elementos.

Abigor le había explicado que el elemento solar era difícil pero la fusión de elementos era aun mas complicada, naruto entrenaba para controlar el elemento solar y su afinidad elemental que como le había dicho abigor era afin al viento, agua y fuego. Este ultimo fue un regalo de abigor pues como su elemento era fuego le dio su afinidad y trato de hacerla la mas poderosa en el cuerpo de naruto, naruto aprendía a una gran velocidad a como dominar su chakra y los elementos.

Alice por su parte también le enseño todo lo que sabia a naruto sobre las armas y unos cuantos poderes que le dio(NA: no recuerdo bien los poderes de Alice, pueden dejármelos en review pliss) mas algunas armas como un nuevo sable y una escopeta recortada, naruto ya había entrenado lo suficiente como para pasar los exámenes y/o cualquier prueba que le pongan pues ya sabia mucho acerca de el mundo shinobi, técnicas, lanzamientos, etc.

Naruto trato de hablar con exael para que lo mandara al mundo shinobi, exael se hizo presente en medio del desierto y comenzó a decirle las cosas que pasaban en el mundo shinobi y también de cómo su hermana le mandaba saludos y un abrazo por los zombis que mato, naruto al igual que los demás tenían una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

Exael comenzó a mandarlos al mundo shinobi pero les hizo una advertencia, lo que aprendan en el mundo shinobi no lo podrán usar en este mundo y lo que tienen aquí les será mas dicifil encontrarlos si se van por mucho tiempo, naruto muy decidido acepto con eso exael tuvo lo que necesitaba para mandarlo al mundo shinobi.

Ya una ven en el mundo shinobi naruto y abigor despertaron en la misma cueva en la que naruto se había ido al principio, salieron de la cueva y fueron hacia konoha para hacer el examen shinobi y poder hablar con su hermano menma acerca de lo que había vivido estos años con su mama Alice. Una vez adentro de la aldea fueron a la torre hokage para poder entrar pero como no estaba su secretaria que al ver a naruto lo abrazo pues por alguna razón lo extrañaba (nombre de la secretaria es hikari) naruto le pidió un permiso para hacer el examen y poder ser ninja, abigor no quería ser ninja pues le resultaba muy problemático, la secretaria le dio el permiso pero también le dijo que le contara todo lo que vivio cuando no estaba en la aldea naruto le dio un si y fue a la academia junto con abigor

Abigor le dio hambre y fue a comer ramen o algo pues el rugido que dio su estomago era muy feroz y a la vez vergonzoso, naruto con una gran gota en la cabeza seguio con su recorido hacia la academia. Habían pasado unos minutos y toco la puerta para ser recibido por un hombre de piel bronceada y una cicatriz en la nariz el vestia lo mismo que cualquier chunnin su saco verde junto con una camisa y sus pantalones junto con sus sandalias este era iruka umiro

-hola en que puedo ayudarte- dijo iruka

-vengo a hacer el examen ninja, tengo un permiso del hokage- dijo naruto mostrando el permiso a iruka que comenzaba a leerlo, cuando termino le dijo que esperara afuera pues lo iba a presentar a la clase, una vez adentro iruka comenzó.

-alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo iruka

-iruka sensei eso es injusto el viene el ultimo dia de la academia, debería hacerla igual que los demás- dijo sasuke uchiha

-el estaba en un viaje y por eso no pudo asistir a clases, bueno presentate con el grupo- dijo iruka mientras naruto solo alzaba la mano en señal de saludo

-mi nombre es naruto, un gusto conocerlos- dijo naruto que con la mirada busco a su hermano menor y lo encontró hasta el fondo del salón solo, sus hermanas estaban lejos de el por alguna razón el quería darle un tiro en la cabeza a sus hermanas por ser tan idiotas

-bueno naruto busca un lugar puedes sentarte a lado de mito y natsuki o en la fila de menma- dijo iruka sin saber que era lo que iba a provocar si dejaba a naruto con sus hermanas

Naruto solo camino mientras sus hermanas esperaban que se sentaran con el pero no fue así, naruto se sento a lado de menma que lo veía incrédulo.

-hola ototo cuanto tiempo sin verte mira que grande estas- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, menma es un chico peli rojo, ojos de color azul vestia un mono naranja( como el de naruto en el canon)

-naruto-nii en verdad eres tu- dijo aun incrédulo menma

-la ultima vez que me vi en el espejo si era yo- dijo naruto en tono de broma

-porque regresaste naruto-nii- pregunto el pequeño menma

-vine para sacarte de este lugar menma- respondió naruto

-como, si kasan se entera de que desapareci y me encuentra me volverá a pegar igual a como lo hicieron los demás- dijo menma triste pues en los últimos años en que naruto no estaba la familia namikaze trataba mal a menma porque no les había dicho sobre que naruto se había ido

-menma ellos te pusieron una mano encima- pregunto naruto

-si naruto-nii fue horrible, ellos me golpeaban muy fuerte y nuestras onee-san me decían que era un malnacido sniff yo no quiero estar mas con ellos niisan por eso es que les pedi que me metieran en la academia para ser un ninja y poderme ir de esa casa- dijo menma ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-[esos malditos como se atreven a hacerle eso al pequeño menma]- pensaba un furioso naruto pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue un gis que le dio en la cara, busco al culpable solo para ver a iruka muy enojado

-NARUTO NO SE HABLA EN CLASES- grito iruka mientras su cabeza crecía ahora era una cabeza descomunalmente grande

-lo lamento iruka-sensei- se disculpo naruto

-nada de lo lamento dime ¿Quién era el primer hokage?- pregunto iruka al momento que tomo una lista y estaba por ponerle una crus si contestaba mal

-el primer hokage era hashirama senju uno de los fundadores de konoha, temido por su habilidad para controlar la madera enemigo de nada uchiha- dijo naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos pues al ser su primer y único dia en la academia había sobre salido en lo que era historia de los kages.

-bueno dejando eso de lado comencemos con los exámenes que consta en cuatro partes, la primera es examen escrito, la segunda es lanzamiento de kunais, el tercero son los tres jutsus básicos de la academia y el ultimo es un jutsu de su clan- dijo iruka mientras que mizuki pasaba las hojas del examen a los alumnos (no pongo el torneo pues ya es muy repetitivo)

A los diez minutos de comenzar el examen, naruto ya había terminado con el suyo impresionando a sus senseis y al hokage que acababa de llegar junto con su esposa que estaban sorprendidos del nuevo alumno pues ese era su hijo perdido…naruto , naruto estaba ahí frente de ellos y no podian creer que regresara, por una parte estaban comenzando a arrepentirse de cómo trataron a menma después de ese dia pero con lo de naruto comenzarían a tratarlos mejor para que vuelvan a ser una "familia" unida.

Cuando los demás terminaron fueron afuera para la prueba de tiros con kunai y shuriken, todos debían tener al menos seis tiros de cada arma, naruto los sorprendió de nuevo pues había dado en el blanco a todos con sus armas tuvo calificación perfecta seguido por sasuke y menma que habían sacado 9/10 en kunai y 10/10 en shuriken seguido por los demás herederos de los clanes.

La tercera prueba era hacer los tres jutsus de la academia todos lo habían hecho solo faltaba naruto que había usado el kage bushin sorprendiendo otra vez a los demás, ahora están en la ultima parte del examen el cual era hacer un jutsu de su clan solo faltaban naruto, menma y sasuke para acabar con el examen

-katon:gokakyu no jutsu- dijo sasuke sorprendiendo a los demás alumnos y a los sensei pues un gennin no debería usar chakra elemental

-superen eso dobes- dijo el uchiha muy arrogante, es el turno de menma que comenzó a formar sellos

-futon:rekudan- dijo menma lanzando una bala de aire que le dio al muñeco en lleno una vez mas los alumnos estaban sorprendidos pues era muy joven y ya podía usar chakra elemental, ahora es turno de naruto que comenzó a inhalar profundamente mientras hacia sellos

- yoso no yugo: futon, katon: ryu tentai- exclamo naruto que lanzo un dragón que era de fuego y alrededor de el aparecia un aura de aire que hacia que las llamas del dragón fueran mas ardientes, cuando llego al muñeco solo quedaban sus cenizas pues solo eso dejo el jutsu de naruto

-felicitaciones vallan por su bandana con el yondaime- dijo iruka aun con shock, en eso los alumnos fueron por sus badanas solo faltaban naruto y menma que fueron al mismo tiempo por su bandana

-tengan hijos no saben lo orgulloso que estoy- dijo con orgullo minato

-oye ototo quienes son los hijos del yondaime ¿ves alguno?- dijo naruto

-no nisan no veo a ninguno- dijo menma indiferente

Ambos tomaron su bandana y entraron a la academia para saber que iba a pasar con los equipos pero les dijeron que dentro de dos días se harian los equipos, todos salieron a celebrar con sus padres, kushina y minato estaban afuera esperando a sus hijos cuando las primeras en salir fueron mito y natsumi que al verlos corrieron para abrazarlos ahora solo faltaba menma y naruto, ellos salieron de lo mas normal que pudieron y fueron recibidos por abigor que venia muy lleno la familia namikaze al ver como naruto y menma se iban con ese tipo los puso tristes pero minato hizo que dos ambu lo siguieran.

Abigor junto con naruto y menma estaban en un campo de entrenamiento entrenando a menma en el elemento solar ya que todos podian aprenderlo, cuando minato, kushina, sus hijas y dos ambu llegaron una tenia el pelo morado y la otra tenia el pelo de color castaño una tenia mascara de conejo y la otra de oso

-que se les ofrece- dijo abigor

-venimos a arrestarte por el secuestro de naruto namikaze uzumaki hijo del yondaime – dijo la de la mascara de conejo

-¿secuestro? Pero yo lo encontré en una cueva llorando porque sus padres no lo amaban y sus hermanas no hacían nada por el- dijo abigor decayendo a la familia namikaze

-oni-chan vamos regresa con nosotros para ser una familia de nuevo- suplico mito

-¿familia? Ustedes ahora son una familia como quisieron tienen a sus hijas no tuvieron hijos varones- dijo naruto con indiferencia

-naruto yo solo quiero que regreses para que ayudes a tus hermanas a entrenar por favor necesito que las ayudes para traer la paz al mundo- dijo minato muy cínicamente

-no pienso convertirme en un saco de boxeo y no quieran que los mate, ustedes golpearon a ototo solo por cumplir una promesa- grito muy enojado naruto

-eso no es cierto Naru-chan nosotros no le pusimos una mano encima a menma- dijo kushina

-menma que era los que ellos te hacían- pregunto naruto a menma

-ellos me golpeaban y decían que era débil y que mi deber era ayudar a mis hermanas para que pudieran salvar al mundo pero a que costo ellos me usaron solo para sus beneficios- dijo menma serio

-ustedes son peor de lo que creía- dijo abigor sacando una gran parte de su instinto asesino atemorizando a la familia namikaze y a las ANBUS que estaban con ellos

-ademas ustedes no tienen poder sobre nosotros pues al ser ninjas somos adultos ante la ley y yo solo vine por mi ototo para que me ayude con los zombis que están luchando con mi KASAN Alice- dijo naruto resaltando la palabra mama haciendo que kushina se enoje

-naruto yo soy tu única madre y debes hacerme caso, ahora ayuda a tus hermanas a salvar el mundo- grito kushina con enojo

-abigor- nii puedo usar esa técnica- pregunto naruto viendo a abigor que solo asintió con la cabeza

- aitemu-bi:taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar)- grito naruto que de su mano salió una esfera de color amarrillo y le dio a minato en el estomago y lo mando a un árbol cercano, después dejo a los demás inconscientes dejando solo a kushina de pie

-escuchame tomate te acercas a ototo o a abigor y no tendras la suerte que ellos tuvieron- dijo naruto cerca del oído de kushina para darle un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

Luego camino hasta estar frente a su hermano y abigor y les dijo que si querían ir a comer, ambos le respondieron que si, después de comer fueron por las pocas cosas de menma y lo llevaron al apartamento de abigor y naruto, le dijeron todo lo que naruto había vivido en raccoon city y que naruto solo venia por menma.

Y se acabo, se que es corto pero es todo lo que pude hacer hoy pues estoy muy ocupado bueno, quieren que naruto perdone a mito o a natsumi pero solo a una pues la otra debe quedarse en konoha, bueno me voy pero les dejo un pensamiento: si te quedas quieto mueres quieto, si vives feliz te iras feliz, si odias al final te odiaras a ti mismo…

Chau chau


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Equipos

Habían pasado ya los dos días que iruka habia dicho ahora los dos ninjas estaban en el salón recordando como su "familia" los había estado molestando durante los dos días que tuvieron

{flash back}

Había pasado un dia después de su graduación los dos hemanos estaban descanzando en el apartamento de abigor pues su entrenamiento era muy agotador sobre todo para menma pues el intento usar una técnica de yoso no yugo (fusión de elementos) pero no le funcionaba haciendo que este se deprimiera pero naruto lo saco rápidamente de su estado diciendo que cuando lograra dominar el elemento solar podrá combinarlo con su elemento futon, eso hizo que menma tuviera mas energias para el entrenamiento pero tocaron la puerta. Cuando menma y naruto abrieran la puerta se pusieron serios pues delante de ellos estaban mito y natsumi con cara de arrepentimiento.

-hola onichans- dijo mito

-que quieren aquí- dijo con frialdad naruto

-vamos onichan no seas tan duro con nosotras mira que no te hemos hecho nada malo- dijo natsumi

-lo que me hagan a mi no me importa pero lo que le hicieron a mi ototo no tiene perdón- dijo con un poco de rabia naruto

-nosotras no le hemos hecho nada malo a menma-nii- dijo mito

-ototo ellas también te golpeaban- pregunto naruto a menma

-si- dijo menma mirando a sus hermanas que cambiaban la cara de una arrepentida a una con enojo

-ESO NO ES CIERTO DI LA VERDAD O YO TE VOY A GOLPEAR- grito natsumi sin saber lo que había dicho

Menma se escondió detrás de naruto pues ellas aun le daban miedo el como se ponían.

-natsumi que acabas de decir, tu vas a golpear a ototo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante

-n, no onichan yo, yo nunca golpearía a menma-chan- dijo natsuki con un poco de miedo en su voz

-tiene tres segundos para irse de aquí- dijo naruto que levanto tres dedos

-pero onichan deja que nosotras te expliquemos- dijo mito pero naruto ya había bajado los dedos y comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano

- yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki (fusión de elementos: golpe elemental)- dijo naruto usando sus tres elementos formándose en su puño para darle un golpe a mito y natsumi que salieron volando hacia el monte hokage sorprendiendo a menma

{fin del flash back}

Ahora los jounnin estaban en la sala del hokage para el nombramiento de sus equipos entre ellos estaba kakashi hatake hijo del colmillo blanco y tiene un odio en secreto hacia naruto pues el cree que el mato a su padre cuando el zorro se libero, kurenai yuhi una persona fría con las demás pero no con asuma saturobi, anko mitarashi ex aprendiz del hebi sannin, asuma saturobi hijo del difunto sandaime hokage.

-bien díganme quienes seran sus aprendices- dijo minato

-yo asuma saturobi deseo a shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka y chouji akimichi para conformar el nuevo ino-shika-cho- dijo asuma

-yo kakashi hatake quiero a sasuke uchiha, mito namikaze uzumaki y natsumi namikaze- dijo kakashi

-yo kurenai yuhi quiero a hinata hyunga, kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame para mi equipo- dijo kurenai

-yo la sexi anko mitarashi quiero a menma uzumaki y a naruto- dijo la mitarashi en un pose muy provocativa

-anko los equipos deben ser de tres integrantes o si no, no seran aprovados- dijo serio minato

-yo buscare al miembro faltante en el equipo- dijo anko

-bien como no hay nominaciones dobles pueden irse- dijo minato

{en la academia}

Todos los novatos estaban esperando a iruka para decir los equipos, pasaron unos minutos y se puede ver a iruka solo pues mizuki fue nombrado traidor por robar el pergamino secreto del hokage, procedió a dar los equipos.

-equipo 1- equipo 7 conformado por sasuke uchiha, mito y natsumi namikaze uzumaki sensei kakashi hatake- dijo iruka

-equipo 8 conformado por hinata hyunga, shino abúrame y kiba inuzuka sensei kurenai yuhi-

-equipo 9 en funcionamiento- equipo 10 conformado por ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi-

-equipo 11 conformado por naruto y menma uzumaki sensei glup anko mitarashi- pero iruka continuo leyendo y se llevo una sorpresa pues el yodaime había puesto a dos senseis para el equipo 11

-y kushina namikaze, esos son lo equipos- dijo iruka saliendo del salón pero se escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de menma y naruto que habían azotado sus cabezas contra la mesa mientras decían cosas como "exael porque" en el caso de naruto y " kon-sama si me cambias el sensei te adorare por siempre" en el caso de menma pues les había tocado a la persona que mas odiaban… kushina

A los pocos minutos los senseis iban llegando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron el equipo 7 y 11 en el salón, naruto estaba pesando en como estará si kasan Alice y si le dejara algunos zombis cuando regrese pero sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando sintió como alguien trato de esconderse y ese alguien era menma pues ya había llegado kushina y anko, anko no le daba mucho miedo pero a kushina le tenia pavor. Naruto veía a menma preocupado debía sacarlo de ese lugar no mejor dicho de este mundo antes de que tenga un trauma permanente, ambos se levantaron y fueron a donde sus senseis le habían dicho.

Fueron al campo de entrenamiento N. 11 donde a los pocos minutos naruto y menma habían llegado pues naruto uso el poder que tenia Alice que era su velocidad aumentada llegaron y vieron como kushina estaba comiendo un poco ramen y anko devoraba un dango, los hermanos tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza pues creían que planearían algo pero no. Fueron a donde estaban ellas y cuando los vieron se pusieron serias.

-ustedes están aquí para ser shinobi no tienen la talla- dijo anko con superioridad

-si ustedes no merecen esas bandanas- dijo kushina, naruto solo le miro a menma y esta asintió ambos hacían sellos de mano a una buena volecidad

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki/ genso dangan- dijeron ambos mientras que formaban sus ataques, menma hizo un puño con aire y del elemento solar ahora era un puño de color amarillo y daba una pequeñas ráfagas de aire mientras tanto que naruto formo una bala de todos su elementos menos el solar

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo naruto lanzo su bala y menma su puño pero menma quería hacer algo nuevo asique puso su puño elemental en la bala de su hermano haciendo que su puño cambiara de color ahora era de color naranja con ráfagas de viento que crecían con velocidad, en ese momento menma se lanzo contra ellas una buena velocidad y le dio a kushina en el estomago haciendo que la ropa de esta comenzara a desintegrarse. Anko veía esto con asombro pues el un mocoso que no debería usar chakra elemental siendo un gennin creo un ataque nuevo y poderoso, kushina al ver como su hijo le golpeo se enfureció tanto que nueve mechones flotaban de su cabeza, segada por la ira camino con lentitud a menma que en este momento estaba mas que asustado.

Kushina levanto la mano con intenciones de darle un bofetada que nunca llego a menma pues naruto se interpuso en su lugar sorprendiendo a anko pues no creía que un gaki le salvara a menma de una bofetada de una iracunda kushina que aun estaba enojada sin pensarlo le dio otra bofetada a naruto pensando que era menma, naruto ya se estaba cansando de eso pero afortunadamente su curación avanzada le dejaba como nuevo y mas si abigor lo curaba con lo poco que tenia de chakra (informo abigor no esta sellado el esta en las termas), naruto estaba formando sellos de nuevo para alejar a kushina

-futon:repusso- dijo naruto dando una palmada en el estomago de kushina haciendo que estaba se alejara

Naruto camino hacia menma y anko que estaban abrazados por la gran cantidad de ira que salía de kushina y que aun sale de ella, naruto se dio la vuelta solo para ver como ella hacia sellos de manos a una gran velocidad

-MENMA ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO IDIOTA, SUITON: TEMPPODAMA- grito kushina que lanzo una gran cantidad de agua por su boca dándole a naruto y a menma junto con anko que fueron azotados en un árbol, ahí naruto exploto de furia a el lo podian golpear o insultar pero golpear a menma su ototo era simplemente inaceptable, sintió como sus ojos ardían pero eso en ese momento no le importaba el solo saco su escopeta recortada y apunto a kushina que se asusto al ver el arma que tenia naruto en la mano ella se tranquilizo como pudo pero se asusto cuando vio los ojos de naruto sus ojos habían cambiado de azul a morado con anillos de color amarillos

-escuchame bien namikaze vuelves a hacerle daño a ototo y yo te daré un tiro en tu estúpida cabeza- dijo naruto con una voz espectral que asusto incluso a anko que estaba viendo todo rápidamente salió de su asombro

-dejemos eso de lado quieren- dijo anko con terror pero tal parece que no funciono

-anko-sensei creo de debemos salir de aquí- dijo menma muy asustado

-calmate ototo nunca le haría daño a mi hermanito, tampoco a anko-sensei- dijo naruto un poco mas calmado y calmando a los demás

-ok naruto lo que te decíamos era para una prueba y ustedes la pasaron- dijo anko

-como- pregunto naruto que guardaba su arma en su espalda

-bueno la prueba era de cómo podríamos sacarlos o incluso volverlos locos antes de que terminara pero creo que se lo tomaron muy apecho- dijo anko con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca

-nos estas diciendo que kushina tenia que golpear a menma para pasar- dijo naruto

-tecnicamente no pero no se porque ella salió de control- dijo anko viendo como kushina estaba temblando de miedo al ver la mirada de naruto esa mirada que nunca creyó ver jamás una mirada muerta sin vida

-eso significa que kushina le iba a dar un golpe a mi ototo y aun así quieren que los perdone- dijo con enojo naruto mandándole un buen escalofrio a kushina y en uno al yondaime que luchaba con el papeleo

-etto nisan dejemos eso atrás quieres- pidio menma

-de acuerdo menma cuando salgamos iremos a celebrar que te parece si vamos por unos dangos- dijo naruto, menma tenia los ojos en forma de estrella al igual que anko

-si nisan, diganos anko-sensei pasamos la prueba- pregunto menma

-tal vez pero aun falta algo que deben hacer- dijo anko con una sonrisa

-adivinare quieres un dango- dijo naruto

-mou me conocen bien mocosos pero si quiero ir con ustedes para comer dangos- dijo anko con un puchero muy infantil sacando una gota de sudor a los gennin

-ok anko-sensei- dijo menma con una sonrisa, kushina estaba acercándose poco a poco

-hijo creen que podría acompañarlos- pidió kushina con cara de arrepentimiento

-lo lamento lady kushina pero creo que le haría bien ir con su esposo y sus hijas a festejar- dijo naruto con indiferencia mientras el, su ototo y sensei fueron a la tienda de dango para comer, naruto no vio que kushina estaba arrodillada y llorando había cometido un error y eso provoco que naruto y menma perdieran lo poco de "cariño" que le tenían

Ya en la tienda de dangos naruto hablaba muy animado con anko y menma pues anko también sufrió lo mismo que el, ella era odiada por ser la estudiante de orochimaru un traidor por sus experimentos y demás cosas contra la aldea de la hoja, cuando salieron de la tienda de dangos fueron al campo de entrenamiento N.44 mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte ahí naruto le pidió saber acerca de que le había pasado a mikoto, itachi y shisui pies no los veía desde que llego a la aldea de la hoja y eso le preocupaba mucho, anko le conto que shusui había muerto y que itachi había desertado de la hoja pues masacro a toda su familia dejando solo a mikoto y a sasuke también le conto de cómo la actitud de mikoto cambio después de ese dia ahora era fría al igual que sasuke que era arrogante y confiado con su doujutsu y su apellido. Mikoto por otro lado era distante con cualquier persona ella cree que por temor a salir lastimada no quiere ser como antes.

Naruto no podía creer como la gente pudiera ser tan estúpida su amigo no su hermano itachi había matado a su familia a su clan pero no sabia el porque lo hizo aun así lo encontraría y le preguntaría pero ahora debía hacer algo con mikoto porque si seguía así le haría algo malo a sasuke el hermano de su hermano, naruto le dejo a menma a anko porque no confiaba en los demás y abigor no saldría de las termas en un buen rato, naruto corrió así el distrito uchiha.

Habían pasado unos minutos y ya había llegado a la casa de mikoto solo deseaba que no estuviera sasuke, cuando la puerta se abrió naruto estaba mas que sorprendido pues no era la mikoto que recordaba ahora era un mikoto mas fría y alejada

-quien eres y que quieres- dijo distante y fría mikoto

-mikoto eres tu- pregunto naruto aun con asombro

-si mocoso soy yo que quieres- dijo mikoto pero se sorprendió pues naruto la abrazo y ella por puro instinto le dio un poderoso golpe en el mentón mandándolo al piso, ella sacaba fuego por la mirada y no dejaba de ver con enojo a naruto

-que crees que haces mocoso- grito mikoto

-pe, pero mikoto soy yo naruto es que ya no me recuerdas- dijo naruto dolido

-no tu no eres naruto, naruto se fue hace años- dijo mikoto mientras lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos

-mikoto de verdad soy el mismo que era golpeado y cazado como animal, soy aquel que vivio sin amor de una familia y soy el mismo que esta parado aquí en este momento- dijo naruto que se acercaba a mikoto, mikoto solo lo vio a los ojos esos ojos de color zafiro y sus marcas en las mejillas, era el naruto estaba ahí parado delante de ella

Mikoto hizo lo que cualquier persona aria…lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho. Ella le había contado todo acerca de lo que paso le conto acerca del golpe de estado que planeaban los demás uchihas y que itachi se sacrifico por la aldea, naruto se quedaba con mirada triste pues su hermano mayor se había sacrificado por un montón de imbéciles ambiciosos, naruto y mikoto se contaban todo lo que paso en donde ellos se encontraban

Naruto le conto a mikoto acerca de los zombis que estaban en su mundo y que Alice luchaba contra ellos con armas, naruto le dijo también que ella era una clase de super héroe pues jamás se rendía jamás cedia y jamás lo dejaría solo. Mikoto le pregunto si ella podía ir a ese mundo pues le daba temor que el consejo la meta en CRA para que surgiera una nueva línea de sangre uchiha y ella no quería ser convertida en una maquina de bebes, naruto estaba muy enojado de los habitantes de la aldea como se atrevían a hacer o siquiera a pensar en poner a una amiga en ese maldito programa

Ella también le conto que sasuke la trataba como una mujerzuela pues el, la trataba mal en cualquier parte también encontró una lista en su cuarto de cuales eran los hombres con los que el quería que se acostara. Naruto hervía nuevamente pero esta vez era peor pues su ojos ardieron nuevamente mostrando esos ojos de color morado cosa que sorprendió a mikoto pues conocía esos ojos pero creía que eran un mito urbano del cual ya nadie se acuerda de eso, naruto se fijo en el espejo y vio sus ojos naruto sabia del doujutsu pues abigor le conto acerca de ello era el mítico rinnegan…

Ya se acabo si les gusto dejen review que me motiva para continuar, una cosa mas Feliz cumpleaños adelantado alastor fox, queremos pastel, pastel, pastel queremos pastel mas paste, mas pastel, pastel, paste

FELICIDADES alastor viejo estas (LoL)

Bueno chau, chau


	4. Chapter 4

Me he dado un cosa no me he descrito bien pero ya empiezo:

Tengo 14 tez un poco quemado y unas cicatrices una en la mano por un accidente y otra en mi pie derecho por hacerle caballito a mi hermano y bueno fue con unas espinas y sucedió lo que debía suceder bueno continuo cabello castaño ojos color café claro (tengo los ojos mas claros de mi familia) me gusta usar ropa de color negro, blanco, azul y un poco de rojo carmesí (pero solo en camisa) bueno como nunca fui bueno en describir gente eso seria todo. Disfruten del capitulo de hoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 4

Misión a nami no kuni

Han pasado varios meses desde que menma y naruto se convirtieron en gennin y esos meses era como decirlo muy aburridos pues ellos esperaban mas acción con bandidos o renegados pero nada solo misiones que solo debía hacer un vago como jardinería, cuidar bebes, y la peor de todas atrapar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal. Naruto y menma estaba ya cansado pues en lo que llevaban de genin habían hecho esa misión unas veinticinco veces… mejor dicho veintiséis con la que hacen en este momento.

-aquí zombi 1, donde estas ototo- dijo una voz que hablaba atreves de un comunicador que tenia en el oído

-aquí ototo veo al objetivo- dijo el ototo

-procedan con precaución- dijo una voz muy femenina que era la voz de anko

-si sochi´s vayan con cuidado- dijo la otra voz que pertenecía a kushina

-no nos llame sochi´s kushina sensei- dijo naruto con molestia y enojo, – además hemos hecho esta misión veinticinco veces no podemos tener una mejor- se quejo este

- negativo son solo gennin, a mi señal lo atrapan, 1, 2, YA- grito anko y ambos gennin iban por el gato pero naruto fue el que se llevo los arañazos del gato, no quería que le dañara así que saco una pistola de 9mm y apunto al gato que por poco se hace, corrió y naruto le seguía a una buena velocidad siguieron corriendo y naruto no paraba de quitarle de la mira al gato pero no le iba a disparar pues ocupaba las balas para cuando regresase

Todo el equipo iba muy cerca de naruto que se dirigía con el gato asustado a la torre hokage donde abrió la puerta y se abalanzo contra su dueña que hace unos momentos estaba muy enojada pues su gato no había regresado y fue a reclamarle al hokage que le trajeran a su gato de inmediato, el equipo 11 ya había llegado y naruto había puesto su pistola en su lugar para que no asustara a la esposa del feudal. Entraron como si nada pero detrás del equipo 11 entro el equipo 7 y ambos estaban ya discutiendo por una mejor misión bueno anko lo hacia ya que sus dos alumnos no querían dirigirle la palabra a minato que solo bajo la cabeza muy triste

-hokage-sama le pido que nos de una misión de mayor rango- pidió anko

-yo también se lo pido minato-sensei mis genin y yo ya estamos cansados de hacer misiones de rango D- dijo kakashi pero no quitaba la vista de su libro de color naranja

-y ustedes también quieren una mejor misión- pregunto minato viendo a los genin del equipo 7 que le respondían con un "hai" y cuando volteo a ver al equipo 11 estos solo lo miraban con aburrimiento

-hokage- sama a mi ototo y a mi nos da exactamente lo mismo, solo denos una mejor misión para hacernos fuertes- dijo naruto serio tratando de no escupir después de decir el sama.

-bueno los dos equipos iran en una misión de rango C, que pase el cliente- dijo minato y al momento salió un hombre de piel bronceada con una botella de sake en la mano

-que estos son los ninjas que contrate un emo, tres pelirrojas temperamentales, hmp pero el rubio y su compañero como que me convencen- dijo el hombre, –me llamo tazuna y su misión es cuidarme hasta que lleguemos a mi pueblo y termine de construir mi puente- dijo esto ultimo con una pose cool

-bueno los veremos en la puert oeste en media hora- dijo anko y todos lo genin fueron a sus casas para empacar lo necesario.

Paso la media hora y el equipo 7 estaba ya listo kakashi miro su equipaje y se alegro pues sus miembros llevaban lo que un ninja necesitaría, cuando llegaron los del equipo 11 vieron su equipaje y todo parecía normal pero naruto no llevaba armas ninja sino un sable, una escopeta recortada, dos pistolas 9mm, una aka47 y una m16. Kakashi tenia una duda acerca de las armas de naruto pero le dio igual pero ciertas personas no

-oye oni-chan que son esas armas- pregunto mito viendo con curiosidad las armas

-son pistolas, escopetas y rifles de asalto- dijo con tranquilidad naruto

-y para que quiere un dobe esas armas- pregunto sasuke

-mira y lo veras- dijo tomando una pistola 9mm y apuntando al árbol mas alejado, – ves ese árbol, ahora mira y veras que tiene un agujero- dijo mientras disparaba una bala al árbol que en efecto cuando hizo contacto con la bala esta le hizo un agujero, los demás estaban incrédulos de que una pequeña cosa pudiera hacer un agujero

-hmp y eso es todo lo que sabes hacer dobe, no eres mas que un idiota igual que tu pequeño hermano- dijo el uchiha con arrogancia y superioridad pero lo que no sabia era que naruto estaba muy enojado pues le dijeron idiota a su ototo

-teme nadie y repito nadie insulta a ototo y se sale con la suya- dijo mientras hacia sellos de mano, –taiyoton: soratiranosaurusu- dijo y de sus manos salió un pequeño tiranosaurio que iba hacia el uchiha que estaba en ese momento un "poco" asustado pero ese tiranosaurio se fue pues naruto no lo mataría pero si el volvia a insultar a su ototo se las pagaría muy caro

Todos se fueron de la aldea de la hoja y después de unas horas ya estaban fuera o mejor dicho en la frontera de hi no kuni pero algo paro su camino y era un charco de agua ¿Cómo iba a haber un charco de agua si no ha llovido? Esa era la pregunta de unos pocos pero no de naruto que solo comenzó a formar sellos de mano a una buena velocidad junto con menma y decir

-taiyoton:taiyo sufia- dijo naruto que le dio al charco de agua haciendo que los dos tipos salieran pero menma les lanzo su ataque

-futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to (hace mucho que no usaba esta técnica)- dijo menma haciéndoles muchos cortes a los dos tipos pero no queriendo matarlos, ambos estaban en el piso pues naruto les ato los pies y manos para que no pudieran escapar sorprendiendo a los demás que tenían pensamientos diferentes

-[que poder]- pensaba anko

-[ese poder debe ser mio para matarlo]. Pensaba con celos el uchiha

-[mis hijos son fuertes y no nos quieren]- pensaba con tristeza kushina

-[onichan´s son tan fuertes]- pensaban las hijas de minato

-[si pudiera tener ese poder se lo puedo enseñar a sasuke para que mate a ese demonio]- pensaba kakashi mirando con odio a naruto

Anko les interrogo a los sujetos que soltaron la sopa al decirles a lo que venían y lo que iban a hacer, que gato los contrato para matar al constructor de puente, y que su deber era ver si habían chicas en el equipo para llevárselas a gato para su diversión personal.

Tazuna comenzó a explicarles sobre la situación en que se encontraba nami no kuni y el como gato había aumentado los precios de todo y que nami no kuni estaba comenzando a irse a la ruina, naruto junto con menma decidieron seguir la misión aunque el vegete les haya mentido sorprendiendo a sus senseis que amenazaron con que se les quitaría del programa shinobi y que ambos estarían en el libro bingo pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba pues lo hacían por una buena causa y si los metían al libro bingo se irían de las tierras elementales para que puedan ir a ayudar a Alice con su lucha en contra de los zombis. Tazuna estaba agradecido con los dos muchacho y a los demás no les quedo de otra mas que ir al pueblo de nami para completar su misión, pasaron alrededor de unas horas y sasuke lanzo un kunai para darle a un enemigo que según se escondia pero su enemigo era un simple conejo de color blanco el solo se gano una risa por parte de los hermanos y un golpe en la cabeza producto de natsumi por ser tan idiota pero en eso una espada les iba a dar pero antes de que llegara todos se lanzaron al suelos como protección y en eso un hombre con vendas estaba viéndolos .

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí si es la habanero sangriento, la ex estudiante de orochimaru y oh sharingan no kakashi- dijo el hombre que sorprendió a sasuke pues menciono sharingan en el nombre de kakashi

-zabuza momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y demonio de la niebla que haces aquí- pregunto kakashi

-vengo por el viejo, váyanse y tal vez no los mate- dijo zabuza

-hmp eres muy blando ¿lo sabias? Uno no le da oportunidad a sus enemigos solo los mata para después ir con su objetivo, eso es muy difícil para ti o en verdad eres un estúpido- dijo naruto con un deje de que se aburría

-quien es el mocoso- pregunto zabuza viendo a naruto

-me llaman por muchos nombres zombi no naruto, naruto el servidor de la muerte pero tu puedes llamarme… fujun no anaiareita (aniquilador de los impuros) el gusto es tuyo- dijo naruto con confianza

-mmmh nunca eh escuchado hablar de ti mocoso pero aun así espero que puedas darme competencia- dijo zabuza con una sonrisa detrás de sus vendas

-yo también espero que des buena batalla- dijo naruto que saco su sable y se lanzo contra zabuza que tomo su espada antes de lanzarse contra naruto

Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de kenjutsu muy corta para el gusto de naruto pues el daba tajos y zabuza solo bloqueaba con su espada el arremetía contra naruto pero este solo los esquivaba como si fuera ráfagas de aire, en un determinado momento naruto comenzó a hacer sellos de mano con su sable aun en sus manos

-zonbi kenjutsu: fuhai ni pitto (kenjusu zombi: tajo de putrefacción) – dijo naruto que dio un tajo a zabuza pero este solo lo bloqueo con su espada, la espada de zabuza parecía en perfecto estado y zabuza sonreía con arrogancia pero de un momento a otro su espada comenzaba a ponerse verdoso y lentamente le llegaba un olor a un cuerpo en descomposición y eso no le agradaba a zabuza que solo corrió hacia naruto para darle un tajo con su espada que ya llevaba la mitad en estado putrefacto pero no llego pues callo inconsciente por unas senbon que se incrustaron en su cuello

Naruto busco a quien le había clavado las senbons y vio a un anbu que bajo del árbol y camino hacia zabuza y naruto lo veía de una forma analítica.

–hola gracias eh estado buscando al renegado momochi por todo el area y gracias a ti los secretos de la aldea no caerán en malas manos- dijo el anbu

-no hay de que pero deja le doy el tiro de gracia- dijo naruto que saco su pistola 9mm y apunto a la cabeza de zabuza pero no jalo el gatillo pues el anbu se llevo su cuerpo antes de que disparara

–[hay gente que quiere hacer todo a su manera, *suspiro* bueno me conformo con la pelea] – pensaba naruto antes de irse con los demás que lo veian con la boca abierta

-¿como?- pregunto anko

-como que- dijo naruto

-como lograste derrotar a un renegado de rango A- dijo anko que veía a naruto con confusión

-bueno no es nada del otro mundo, itachi uchiha fue capitán anbua a mi edad y nadie decía nada– dijo naruto que saco un poco de ira del uchiha

-dobe no digas nada de ese traidor yo soy mejor que el- grito sasuke

-lo creeré cuando lo vea uchiha- dijo naruto

-maldito toma esto, katon:gokakyu no jutsu- dijo sasuke que lanzo una bola de fuego hacia naruto que solo lo esquivo

-eres tan predecible uchiha- dijo naruto antes de darle un golpe en el cuello del uchiha dejándolo inconsciente

-vamos a casa del vegete que tengo ganas de dormir un rato- dijo naruto de encaminarse sin rumbo buscando un bote para ya llegar de una vez a casa de tazuna

{casa de tazuna unos minutos después}

Los equipos 7 y 11 ya habían llegado a casa de tazuna donde tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos por una mujer de entre 20 y 28 años de edad que vestía una camisa de color rosado que se ajustaba a sus pechos copa C y una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los dejo pasar y kakashi les dijo que zabuza podría estar vivo para que mejor entrenaran pero eso ya seria el dia de mañana pues todos tenían hambre y cenaron con tranquilidad hasta que un niño de nombre inari los vio y comenzó a gritar cosas

–NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN GATO LOS MATARA, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO O SUFRIR- grito inari haciendo que naruto lo apuntara con su pistola y dijera

-crees que no se lo que es sufrir eh yo eh tenido muchos intentos de homicidio a los cuatro óyelo bien a los cuatro malditos años de mi jodida vida mis "padres" no hacían nada solo le hacían caso a mis hermanas y cuando por fin me fui de ese lugar llegue a uno donde hay zombis pero no todo era malo en ese lugar yo conocí a alguien en quien puedo decir mama, una persona en que puedo llamar papa y cuando regreso a la aldea descubro que mi ototo era golpeado por su maldita familia solo porque cumplió con una promesa que yo le pedí, y aun así me dices que no se lo que es sufrir– dijo naruto bajando su pistola

–eso no es verdad- grito inari con lagrimas en los ojos

–observa– dijo naruto metiendo a toda la familia en un genjutsu donde les mostro su vida claro que hay algunas cosas que omitió como la existencia de exael y quien era en verdad abigor pero cuando los saco del genjutsu todo y absolutamente todos estaban llorando bueno todos menos kakashi que sonreía con malicia pues el siempre quiso que el "demonio" sufriera por la perdida de su padre y naruto solo tenia una lagrimas en los ojos y salió de la casa dejando a los demás con sus pensamientos

-[ese niño sufrió mas que yo]- pensaba anko llorando

-[lo lamento nisan no soy tan fuerte como para que dejes esos recuerdos]- pensaba menma queriéndose hacer el fuerte

-[su vida es peor que la mia y aun así no los quiere matar, porque yo tengo esa meta en la vida, nunca le pregunte a itachi sobre la verdad tal vez sea momento de que deje esta venganza sin sentido y ayude a kasan a salir adelante pero que idiota soy yo, yo trate a mi kasan como una cualquiera debo pedir su perdón]- era el pensamiento del uchiha (tratare de hacer que sea amigo de naruto ¿Qué opinan?)

Naruto estaba quitando su frustración con unos jutsus de los cuales venían de un nuevo elemento el cual llamo tsukiton (elemento luna) pero cayo rendido pues ya había destrozado unos quince arboles con sus manos y diez con sus jutsus, ahora el estaba profundamente dormido en medio del bosque esperando el día de mañana…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se acabo les gusto? Si es así dejen un review que después de unos eventos naruto y sus amigos iran a buscar a Alice para ayudarla en su lucha contra el virus-T, una cosa mas quieren que miu-chan este en el fic.

–mou ryu-kun no quiero sabes que soy pacifista- dijo miu con un puchero infantil haciendo que ryu este un poco sonrojado

-vamos miu-chan será divertido y tal vez yo pueda entrar a la historia donde te protegeré- dijo ryu haciendo sonrojar a miu

-lo prometes- dijo miu. – claro miu-chan o prefieres que te llame miu-hime– dijo ryu

-miu-hime– dijo antes de plantarle un beso al autor que se sonrojo

-vamos a darles la despedida y después vamos por un café o algo que dices- dijo ryu

-siiii vamos ryu-kun– dijo miu antes de tratar de jalar a ryu del brazo

-CHAU CHAU- dijeron ambos antes de salir de la casa de ryu


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Nuevo camaradas y batalla en el puente

Vemos a naruto que dormía plácidamente en el bosque cuando una persona se acerco para despertarlo del sueño en el que este se encontraba y su sueño no era muy agradable que digamos pues el estaba soñando con las cosas que vivio en raccoon city con los zombis que se encontraba ahí y el pequeño grupo de personas que el y Alice habían encontrado pero todo eso se había ido pues para su buena o mala suerte lo habían despertado.

–oi despierta podrías pescar un resfriado– dijo la voz.

Naruto abria los ojos levemente solo para ver lo que consideraba un rostro angelical llevaba un kimono de color rosado con pétalos de color blanco y un canasto con unas pocas hierbas medicinales.

–estoy en el paraiso– pregunto naruto haciendo que la persona lo mirara extraño

–porque– dijo ella (si aquí haku es mujer)

–porque veo un hermoso ángel– dijo naruto haciendo que ella se sonrojara

–no te equivocas no soy un ángel, mi nombre es haku y el tuyo- pregunto haku viendo a naruto

-naruto, etto haku-chan para que llevas ese canasto– pregunto naruto apuntando al canasto y también haciendo que haku se volviera a sonrojar por el monte cariñoso que le dio naruto

–son para un amigo, fue lastimado por unos ninjas– dijo ella

–que mal haku, quieres que te ayude– dijo naruto ganándose un "si" de parte de la pelinegra, una vez ya terminadas haku se fue diciendo que el seria fuerte muy fuerte pero también le dijo otra cosa

–soy varon– dijo y se volteo para ver la expresión en el rostro de naruto el cual solo se echo a reir

–si claro y yo soy un vejete pervertido que escribe novelas para solitarios– dijo naruto, en las aguas termales un viejo estornudo haciendo que las mujeres a las que espiaba se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían

–kyaaa un pervertido a el– dijo una del grupo de mujeres que tenían ya una toalla que cubria su desnudez

–NOOO ESPEREN NO ME GOLPEEN EN EL ROSTRO DE ESO VIVO- dijo pero las mujeres comenzaban a golpear su partes intimas. – MEJOR EN LA CARA SIIIIII– grito el viejo

Regresando con naruto este ya iba de regreso a casa de tazuna después de resolver el problema que haku tenia con su sexualidad pues a quien se le ocurria decir que era veron siendo una hermosa mujer. Ese pensamiento lo sonrojo pero se fue pues vio a un grupo de tres dos niños de su edad y una chica también de la edad de naruto pero estos eran golpeados por unos maleantes de gato.

–aléjense de ella y no los mataremos- dijo el maleante 1 que trataba de alejar a los otros dos de la niña

–no lo haremos ella es nuestra amiga- dijo un niño de cabello negro, tez blanca de ojos café claro media 1.75, y que vestia una camisa de color negro de manga largo junto con un sueter medio roto junto con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y sus sandalias de color negro.

–así es no nos iremos– dijo el otro chico de cabello castaño, tez blanca de ojos negros media 1.70 y que vestia una camisa de color azul de manga larga junto con unos pantalones de color negro y sus sandalias de color blanco

–apuesto que se iran cuando les demos su paliza par de idiot…– pero no acabo de decir pues callo muerto por producto de una bala que le dio en la espalda, el otro maleante vio a naruto con su 9mm en la mano y una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

–personas como ustedes me enferman– dijo y aguardo su pistola para comenzar a trazar sellos de mano, –taiyoton:gekko- dijo y unos rayos de color amarrillo comenzaban a destruir al hombre de una manera muy dolorosa hasta que callo incosciente . naruto se acerco a los otros chicos que tenían mucho miedo.

-no, no tenemos nada de valor– dijo uno de los niños

–no se preocupen no les hare nada, me podrían decir sus nombres- pregunto naruto

–mi nombre es ryu y el de ese idiota de ahí es ryo- dijo ryu (el de cabello negro) que apunto a ryo que solo le daba una mirada glacial a ryu

-y ella quien es- pregunto naruto señalando a una chica que se encontraba incosciente, ella era de tez blanca y cabello y ojos negro, media 1.69 vestia una camisa de manga corta de color rosa con rayas horizontales de color blanco que resaltaban sus pechos copa C junto con unos jens de color azul y sus sandalias de color rojo oscuro

–ella es miu y esos tipos la querían para algo, pero nosotros no los dejamos y aun así le dieron un potente golpe– explico ryu con la mirada baja

–pero aun así ustedes la protegieron, tienen mi respeto par de mocosos- dijo naruto

–oye no somos mocosos debemos tener la misma edad que tu- dijo ryo enojado

-aja si cuantos años tienen mocosos- dijo naruto burlon

-yo 14, ryo tiene 13 y miu también tiene 14, y es mejor ser un mocoso a ser un vejestorio como tu– dijo ryu apuntado a ryo y miu

-mhp bueno no vemos después- dijo naruto alejándose del pequeño grupo

–espera queremos ir contigo, no tenemos familia somos huérfanos- dijo ryo con tristeza

–de acurdo vengan conmigo- dijo naruto y al instante ryo y ryu que cargaba a miu en sus hombros avanzaban a casa de tazuna. Una vez en casa de tazuna kakashi pregunto porque trajo a esos niños, kushina y anko junto con el resto de los equipos tenían curiosidad

–bueno verán ellos son como yo crecimos solos la mayor parte del tiempo pero ellos mucho mas que yo y no pensaba dejarlos solos y mas aun sabiendo que gato les haría algo- dijo naruto haciendo que kushina y los que conocían su historia bajaran la cabeza todos a excepción de menma, kakashi y sasuke que a estos últimos no lo conocían y menma pues no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hermano mayor. Naruto los predento a la gente que se encontraba ahí y por unas cosas que enfurecieron a kushina sus hijas sus adoradas hijas estaban coqueteando con ryu y ryo que solo ignoraban sus insinuaciones pero anko los veía con felicidad pues si ellos podian usar chakra los uniria a su equipo. Kakashi, anko y kushina junto con sus equipos y los nuevos fueron al bosque para entrenar su dominio de chakra.

–esto es lo que les van a enseñar- dijo ryu con desgano

–si eso es lo que su ejercicio consiste en escalar arboles- dijo kakashi molesto

-pero si eso nosotros ya lo sabemos- dijo miu que despertó cuando llego a casa de tazuna

-pruébenlo- dijo anko desafiando a los nuevos que lo hicieron como si fuera natural pero naruto también lo hacia

–como, como lo aprendieron- pregunto incrédulo sasuke

-cuando estas solo entrenas para proteger a los demás- dijo naruto y los otros tres asentían con la cabeza

-eres genial nisan- dijo menma que trataba de subir al árbol pero se callo al dar dos pasos. –ite ita dolio- se quejo menma pero naruto le susurro algo en el oído que motivo a menma con su entrenamiento

– ya veras nisan que dominare este ejercicio en poco tiempo- dijo menma mientras hacia lo que naruto le aconsejo

–hmp naruto sabes que puedes hacer ese ejercicio solo porque no tienes grandes cantidades de chakra- dijo kakashi tratando de fastidiar a naruto

-si no tengo las cantidades altas como es que puedo usar el elemento solar- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los otros tres

-naruto tu puedes usar el taiyoton y el tsukiton- pregunto ryu

-conozco el taiyoton pero no el tsukiton- respondió naruto

-mira el tsukiton es la contraparte del taiyoton pero ambos se complementan- dijo ryo

-como es eso del tsukiton, cualquier persona puede usar eso- pregunto menma que se volvió a caer

-mas o menos primero deber dominar el taiyoton- respondió miu

-oye naruto crees que me puedas enseñar el taiyoton- dijo sasuke sorprendiendo a naruto pues casi siempre lo llamaba dobe.

-depende, para que lo usarías- dijo naruto

-quiero proteger a kasan, no quiero seguir con eso de matar a itachi no seria un bueno ototo si lo matara- dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo uchiha pero primero termina con el ejercicio de los arboles y después veremos- dijo naruto con una sonrisa y después volteo a ver a kakashi que estaba molesto. –que te ocurre hatake- pregunto naruto viendo a kakashi que literalmente echaba vapor por los oídos

–nada naruto no me pasa nada- trato de disimularlo kakashi pero no podía

-ok vamos entonces a entrenar, adiós anko-sensei- dijo naruto y junto con los demás iban a otro lado para entrenar

Al dia siguiente

Los equipos 11 y 7 habian ido muy temprano al puente junto con los tres sujetos del dia anterior dejando a naruto solo en casa de tazuna para que este cuidara de su familia. Naruto tenia otra vez pesadillas acerca de cómo mataba zombis de muy pequeño, cualquier otra persona pensaría que seria genial pero no saber que debes matar o ser matado por personas putrefactas que solo piensan en comer gente y/o a sus propia especie daba un asco a naruto cuando recordaba a dos zombis comiendo a otro zombi que aparentemente estaba muerto, sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito de la cocina.

–dejen a kasan tranquila- grito inari al ver a su madre en manos de dos encargados de gato

- jeje mira que tenemos aquí un niño que quiere ser héroe vamos a matarlo- dijo uno de los dos

- no dejemos eso para después ahora quiero divertirme con ella- dijo el otro

- conmigo hagan lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hijo en paz- dijo tsunami

- vamos a matarlo y tu vas a ver como…- pero no alcanzo a acabar pues le dieron un puñetazo mandándolo hacia fuera del hogar del constructor de puentes

- váyanse o los mato- dijo naruto serio

- no, nos iremos sin nuestro objetivo- dijo el primero

- yo te lo advertí tsunami, inari cierren sus ojos- dijo naruto y los dos mencionado cerraron los ojos y el comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos

-taiyoton: tiranosaurusu (elemento sol: tiranosaurio)- dijo naruto lanzando un tiranosaurio de sus manos hacia el primer maton que cayo muerto, naruto vio al segundo y comenzo a formar sellos de mano a una gran velocidad.- taiyoton: taiyo sufia- dijo mientras una esfera de color amarrilla se formaba en su mano y se la lanzo al segundo maton terminando con su vida, después de decirle a los dos que abrieran los ojos creo un clon solar (taiyo bunshin) para que los cuidara mientras el iba al puente.

Vemos a un kakashi y unas anko y kushina muy cansadas de pelear contra zabuza y sasuke junto con menma peleaban con el anbu de la vez pasada pero ahora había mas se encontraba un hombre de nombre aoi que luchaba con ryu, ryo y miu que le daban buena batalla con sus jutsu taiyoton y tsukiton mientras los demás cuidaban a tazuna.

-oye zabuza tu pelea es conmigo no con anko-sensei- dijo una voz de los arboles donde apareció naruto con su rostro serio

-TU gaki tendras el honor de ser asesinado por mi espada- dijo zabuza sacando su espada

-tu espada no es nada contra mis jutsus taiyoton y te lo mostrare, taiyoton: sora yokuryu- dijo naruto al momento que sus antebrazos tenían una especie de alas de color amarrillo y se lanzo contra zabuza que bloqueaba como podía con su espada, así duraron un buen tiempo hasta que naruto se separo de zabuza y comenzó con los sellos de manos

-taiyoyon: sora tiranosaurusu- dijo naruto lanzando un tiranosaurio de sus manos que impacto con la espada de zabuza haciendo que esta comenzara deformarse. Pero unos aplausos se escucharon al otro lado del puente y vieron a gato con mas o menos mil hombres con armas.

-vaya, vaya el gran zabuza momochi no puede con un simple niño suerte que traje a unos "amigos" para hacer el trabajo, ataquen- dijo gato dando la señal a sus hombres

-HAAAAAAAAAA- se escucho el grito de guerra de lo hombres que se lanzaron contra los shinobis

-mil hombres son muy pocos para mi ataque, taiyoton: : randamu kyoryu (elemento solar: dinosaurios aleatorios)- dijo naruto y de sus manos salieron tres gigantescos dinosaurios los cuales eran el ankylosaurio, triceratops y el ampelosaurio que dieron con los hombres de gato matándolos dejando sorprendido a todos los demás y a gato muy asustado, naruto solo le dio un tiro en la cabeza con su escopeta recortada acaban con la vida del mafioso.

-ese jutsu es simplemente genial nisan- grito menma

Naruto iba a agradecer pero esa técnica le gasto mucho chakra y por ende cayo desmayado preocupando a todos los demás, vieron que solo se desmayo por el chakra gastado y se lo llevaron a casa de tazuna para que descansara unos días…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se acabo, no puse cosas importantes como que sasuke despierta el sharingan o que haku quedara con vida porque era muy problemático bueno actualice este fic porque tanto miu, ryo y yo se nos fue la inspiración en "nacimiento de un ranger" esperamos que esa inspiración vuelva a nosotros pero bueno les dire que ahora les digo GRACIAS por los review que me han dejado en los fic que eh escrito y un abrazo psicológico junto con una pregunta.

¿Cuál de los 4 fic que eh escrito es el mejor para ustedes?

Las opciones pues ya las conocen pero aquí se los dejo:

Naruto el maestro del ki

Resident naruto

Nacimiento de un ranger

Naruto el dragón slayer del sol (y luna)

En esa ultima le agregare "luna" para que tenga mas sentido pero ya seria mañana, bueno quédense mucho Chau chau…


	6. Aviso rap de fanfiction

Alo, se que me retrase muchooo tiempo con los fics pero como una pequeña recompensa les dejo con esta nueva sección que aré una vez por mes esta sección se llama "épicas batallas de rap de fanfiction" así funciona esto yo creo los rap y ustedes me darán los personajes para el siguiente rap si no rima es porque antes no me gustaba el rap pero uno debe experimentar de todo menos de la droga. Bueno no los entretengo mas pero una ultima cosa no subiré muy seguido como antes los fic por dos razones la primera es por los exámenes y la segunda por que inicie con un mega trabajo que me tomara hasta marzo pero no me quejo pues así no me dejaran tarea (yay) y ya se acercan las vacaciones y si no alcanzó a actualizar para la próxima semana no se sorprendan bueno quédense y disfruten del pequeño rap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Épicas batallas de rap de fanfiction

Kratos vs Batman

Kratos: hola que tal ah llegado Kratos el inmortal, a este murciélago le voy a ganar es tan malo que le podría ganar hasta aquaman.

Batman: oye chaval no soy tan malo como tu mama oh espera ya no la tienes vete antes de que llame a mi cuate Superman

Kratos:mira quien habla a tu madre la asesinaron y tu que has hecho has llorado como una nena, y yo que he hecho me puse a entrenar ahora soy el mejor y a ti te gano bane

Batman: oye no me gano solo me canso tu eres muy anormal pues te pintas como payaso, yo soy el mejor con millones y mucho más gano.

Kratos: Batman el nombre de un superhéroe? Mejor dicho el nombre de tu miedos a mi no me ganan, a ti te gana incluso el viejo alfred con mi rap te voy a ganar, tu vampiro no molas con tu rap siempre la cagaras

Quién gana? Quien sigue? Tu decides


End file.
